


Don’t worry my love; I’ll keep the nightmares away

by DreamCreamLou



Series: Sterek One Shots [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamCreamLou/pseuds/DreamCreamLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles woke up screaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t worry my love; I’ll keep the nightmares away

Stiles woke up screaming.

He couldn’t move, he was trapped, he couldn’t breathe. Everything was black and he was alone, so, so alone-

“Stiles!” something prevented him from moving and he screamed even louder, trying to get free. “Stiles! Wake up!” the voice was familiar, not like the voice of his nightmares; it was someone else, someone safe, someone who would protect him-

“Stiles. Please look at me baby.” The voice said gently and Stiles tried to loose himself in the warm embrace and as his racing heart slowly slowed down he opened his eyes.

It was dark, though not as dark as before and he looked around anxiously.

“Stiles… baby, please look at me…” he quickly turned his attention to something behind him and inhaled sharply when he saw Derek’s worried face.

“Derek-“ he croaked, voice hoarse from screaming and the older’s face filled with relief.

“You’re okay baby, you’re okay…” the werewolf mumbled as he pulled the younger closer and Stiles’ body went slack as he buried his face in the other’s chest, tears streaming down his face. Derek gently ran his fingers through his hair, shushing calmly and slowly Stiles started to calm down, relaxing into the other’s arms.

He knew he would always be safe with Derek.


End file.
